


Distraction is not a vice

by Salamander_Mugiwara



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Canon Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander_Mugiwara/pseuds/Salamander_Mugiwara
Summary: To be involved in your business is good but not better than supposing innocently that after the Armageddon you are still friends.





	Distraction is not a vice

Removing a smartphone from his ear, Crowley bristled. Like he didn't talk to his boss but a large fly got into the ear and buzzed angrily...

Oh, wait.

— We have a important task for you, — Beelzebub announced kept her voice down mysteriously. — Very s-s-serious. Not just anybody can carry it out.

Rather, the demon growled inwardly. The whole Hell saw how he splashed with relaxation in holy water and after this they were plainly afraid of him, and Beelzebub gave Crowley few tasks, and those he did assign were the best ones. It was beneficial; like any fiend of Hell who respects himself, Crowley loved profits and was always up for a good bribe.

Now everybody will be walking on eggshells in front of him from now on. The feeling of power intoxicated him, and covers of numerous ancient Aziraphale's books creaked anxiously because of the demon's complacent smirk like they wanted to get away. Sometimes inanimate objects, not just plants, were influenced by his dark aura.

But there was the next room, where under the shade of high dusty bookcases was Aziraphale. He leaffed over pages of another book shining with unnecessary glasses in particular and gazed on typographic lines with passion by his heaven's eyes. Crowley wrinkled again of how much was his reluctance not to leave this bookshop. It was not about hunderds of wise books.

— I'll come soon, — he answered on the phone displeased immediately hanging up. If it would be like before he would be in trouble that he didn't wait for a lady Beelzebub's answer, but not now. Now he was a real miracle in the eyes of clever demons after a bath in holy water. The Serpent would give anything to watch what a mess Aziraphale made in Hell being in his body. Only one thought about it made him smile with proud.

Nebulous fog was in his head and it was impossible to see the next intelligent thought from a meter away; like decieved stranger Crowley wandered in his own head, which was unexpectedly oblivious today, and being in some kind of sleepy rigor he unlocked his phone again. He started to leaf through Beelzebub's messages, thinking which advantage in Hell he can get today. His whole mind was concentrated on this when the fallen angel went out in the front room with lazy walk.

Aziraphale was immersed in himself too and even marvelous chocolate smell of cocoa couldn't distract him. The drink cooled pitifully near him, but the Guardian of the Eastern Gates pinched his lips completely focused on a book. Recently discovered by him, the book of prophecies, dated with nineteen century, could turn out very useful in that case if he and Crowley will be attacked again. Worrying and feeling great rush of energy, angel learned it with big attention, knowing he could help them both. And in this case he also could silence feeling of guilt which he had been experiencing since decided not to tell Crowley about the Antichrist.

Also steps in the front room didn't take his attention. Aziraphale just turned over the next page not rising his head and his human's heart sweetly flinched when he heard very good familiar shuffling walk.

— Angel, — Crowley called, frowning and concentrating on his smartphone.

"I think Beelzebub mentioned some dirty work two days ago... I can leave it for Hastur."

— Yes, dear? — Aziraphale almost unconsciously answered, marking an interesting piece on a pink sticker near him.

"Wings are mentioned here... This can be connected with us..."

— I'll be out for a bit, demons' stuff to do, — the demon said like he justified. He scratched on the screen by his nail opening the next message.

— Alright, — the envoy of Heaven nodded shortly, fixing his dropping down glasses on the small nose. — Will we still have a dinner?

— Yep, don't worry, — the fallen nodded too in the same unconscious way not seeing his companion.

It was so natural and simple despite their minds were far away from each other literally on the different ends of the Universe. They almost weren't aware of their actions and words.

Not that the world spinned around them but exactly around each other, grew on them without a possibility to be given away, after all six thousand years. It spread in human's blood, making appear not butterflies in stomach, but nice warm, heating them both from the inside, not only physical bodies, but also the deepest that occult and ethereal creatures could have. Souls pulled with all their non-existent matter though they didn't think then about this cosy room and each other. It happened calmly and abruptly like it must be.

Perhaps just because of it Crowley a little lifted sunglasses, leaning and tore himslef away from the phone for moment. Aziraphale took off his glasses too so his look wasn't hidden behind thick clear lenses anymore, and turned around readily and trembling about himself. Their minds was empty; they do it on a whim like someone directed them but obviously there was nobody to do it. Even God wasn't involved when it was about empathetic gentleness which washed over the demon and the angel tightly.

Crowley tenderly pressed against plump lips kissing them shortly but with softness, and Aziraphale, squinting with pleasure, answered him, feeling himself absoultely calm. He moved his lips for a bit, smacking the demon's lower lip, trying to send all his inner peace. The Serpent didn't even need it: it was enough for him to touch fascinating softness, feeling for a moment warm breathing on his skin and subtle heaven's smell.

They went back to their business immediately without realizing what has just happened. In his mind Aziraphale repeated lines of the prophecy which he was interested in, Crowley had his head stuck in a screen, going to the exit and almost not seeing, where he is coming: only snakes' reflexes, which didn't relieve for six thousands years, helped him. Their thoughts were filled with other things, and foggy mind with informative peel of the book and messages; only on the edge of it was warmness, flat and calm, like sea's surface after the strong storm.

— I won't be long! — Crowley shouted, watching the list of messages again and pushing the glass door in front of him. There was a call in after him:

— Be careful!

Still not looking around, the demon walked to Bentley with relax. He felt nice cold outside with his skin, noises of cars and people with his ears and unusual sleepy-sweet calmness with his heart. Beelzebub said to him to be there in fifteen minutes; she wasn't afraid of givinf orders even in a such situation. Crowley grinned askew, flopping in a front seat of the car, enjoying with cosy warmness and silence of the car's interior. If he rushes, he will be able to turn the situation into his benefits; there wasn't a possibility to delay. The Serpent locked his smartphone, throwing it in a passenger's seat sloppy, and mindlessly looked on the road, when Bentley started moving with quiet roar. A street greased into one line quickly, the demons' fingers pressed a leather wheel, and there was a delicate smile, shining on his face, though Crowley didn't understand, because of what.

In the bookshop Aziraphale was left in complete silence and sighed with relief when he understood that the prophecy relates to a species of birds which are under threat of extinction. Well it was very bad, but the angel relaxed immediately, because a word "death" was not about them. His head was filled by thoughts about miserable birds, but the envoy of Heaven couldn't even be excited with all his body and mind; his soul breathed with life like it was swimming in cold water of the wide river. Aziraphale wanted to smile gently, and the shop was filled by internal sweet light and the room became brighter. In this way it was possible to see a pity spiderweb in the corner. The angel took his glasses off, closing the book of prophecies neatly, and noticed that he is smiling. It was terribly weird: he has just known about a dusgusting fate of the whole species! But his heart was singing like a nightingale, and Aziraphale, sighing fitfully of unexplained delight, sipped cocoa cooled down.

Made an indefinite loud noise, the cherub spitted cold cocoa out, getting the ancient book in front of him on the table dirty. A throat shrinked by reflex of strange fear or huge shock, and Aziraphale blinked with astonishment covering his mouth with a hand. A chest under an old-fashioned shirt shaked, and he fitfully absorbed air trying to make himself calm. A head spinned.

His distracted look sticked to the book which was hopelessly dirty of cocoa and drool. It demanded just one simple miracle, but Aziraphale kept looking and couldn't copy with himself. A memory about what happened two minutes ago scorched his cheeks with blushing and the angel touched his own lips remembering Crowley's touching. Unusual exciting bloomed in the heart like a big flower.

— Oh Lord!

Warmness sinked his every inch and every cell in his body was filled by tranquillity. Aziraphale straightened his back taking a deep breath and mechanically snapped his fingers. A face was still burining but he licked his lips and firmly decided to wait while the demon will go back.

Bentley forcibly stopped in front of a traffic light, and Crowley angrily roared knocking by his fingers on the wheel. Wrinkling because of shining red light, the demon bit his lip thoughtfully. Hastur will be difficult to work with, though he is still afraid of that amazing red bucket. Dagon is more trusting... Beelzebub is too smart to show her fear, but he will turn the task out to be great for him, if his behaviour is powerfully and casual. Not other things but Crowley could do this and he was proud of this ability.

The Serpent cougary snapped with his forked tongue and when green light was on, he speed up immediately.

What was the most important thing is to make it to thr Ritz after the work.

It was all the same: the street, a string of cars resembling sleepy flies, spots of people on the both sides of a road. Crowley pressed the wheel to crunching in his knuckles and felt himself like he choked.

The angel's touching burned on his lips, and he died down inside, feeling huge trembling in a chest, and opened his golden eyes widely. Bentley rushed with great speed and his stomach did a sweet and sharp hop.

— HOLY FUCK! - Crowley screamed. Every inch of the demon's soul and mortal body felt long-awaited relaxing after a kiss and it mixed up with wild exciting. Palms which wers on the wheel sweated and the Serpent began to breath deeply with fast blinking to get with himself. It was hard. He will obviously have troubles in Hell!...

So in the next second Crowley grabbed for the wheel rapidly, without caring about loud cars' signals, mortals' fear like animals' one and wheels' squeal on a paved road. Making a scenic action in a 180-degree arc and rushed to the bookshop in opposite direction with all possible speed. It was hard to breath for Crowley but he felt himself very confident like never before. Delicate exciting which made the body tingle and called relaxing warm from the inside, made his head spin. The demon hit the acelerator hardly masterly moving between cars and nervously licked his lips feeling fast heartbeat.

He and Aziraphale exactly need to talk. And in this time he won't let his angel run away Crowley thought with the happiest grin.

Though nobody knows if they will spend this evening on conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> The original of this work is in Russian language, so this is translated. I just wanted to try so I would like to know your opinion!
> 
> Also this fanfic was written based on this awesome comics: https://roman-kun.tumblr.com/post/186300302757/its-bound-to-happen-and-you-know-it


End file.
